


Complicated

by I_llbedammned



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane seems to be leading the romance.  Sure some things about the relationship are off, but that comes with dating a god.  Thor comes back and everything is like it should be-save for the sneaking suspicion that something is very off about the way she is being treated.  But surely everything has a reasonable explanation, right?</p><p>Relationships will be tested, can Jane and Thor survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

Seven months. That's how long it had been since Thor had last visited Jane. Seven months that she had searched the sky in vain for openings to Asguard. Seven months of having to answer questions from everyone around town about whereabouts the blonde haired man that had saved them all and her having to answer that she really didn't know. Seven months of trying to move on with her life and hoping that she hadn't just hallucinated the whole "robot invading the city and god having a thing for her" event that happened. Seven months of hoping that he hadn't moved on, even as she was busy with other more important things.

She knew the Bifrost had been fixed as soon as the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents came to her house. He had to be back, there was no other reason that they would want to talk to her. At first she was worried since they moved her out of her trailer so quickly, then worried about the state of the world. But even in the worry she was a little bit hopeful that maybe Thor might see her before he went back to Asguard. Her hopes were once again met with disappointment and she began to worry that he had moved on past her. Mentally she berated herself for being so stupid.

Then, just as suddenly as he had first come to her, Thor had touched down upon the earth in front of Jane late on Thursday night. One minute, nothing but her, a pint of ice cream, and some TV: the next minute, a flash of light and thunder and he was there. Dressed in armor, hair flowing loose in the wind, he certainly looked more like an Asguard prince. Jane wished he had warned her that he was coming over so she could be dressed more regally than a pair of flannel pants and a baggy T-shirt.

"What are you doing here?" she asked incredulously as she got up from her seat. She wanted to ask him more angrily, but she was too shocked at his booming entrance.

"I have come back for you, Lady Jane, just as I said I would. But we must go quickly, I don't know how long the bridge will stay open." He smiled at her, moving closer and she almost forgot why she was so angry with him. Almost.

"You left me and then you expect me to just up and leave with you? You must be out of your mind!" 

"Jane, please understand. I would have come back if I could have, but the Bifrost was direly wounded by Loki's attack-"

"Thor, I know you were back on Earth since the last time you saw me."

Thor nodded gravely, as if expected this answer. He walked forward and took her hands in his. "The last time I was back there was no time. I had to make sure that Loki was brought to justice before he destroyed your world more. If I had a little time I would have visited you. I even went to special lengths to make sure that you were safe." The sincerity in his voice on her over. She believed him, she wanted to believe him.

"That....makes sense." Suddenly all her doubts seemed so silly, so far away. "How long would I be gone for?"

"I do not know when you can return. But my wish to be with you is too great to not have you by my side for a moment longer."

Jane laughed and smiled. Somehow the cliche fairy tale won her over, just like she swore it never would. Who could say no when a god-prince was asking you to be with them? She looked down and noticing her pajamas. "Oh!" Her movements became flustered, "Let me just change into normal clothes!" She wandered away to get changed.

Dressed in a more sensible grey sweater and black jeans she came back to Thor. He wrapped his arms around her and they were both whisked away to Asguard.

The next few days were like something out of a fairy tale. He took her to a city that looked like the buildings were covered in gold. He dressed her in dresses of the finest materials. He took her to meet his friends Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral. Fandral flirted with Jane the whole time, making her blush. She would never cheat on Thor, but some part of her wondered if all Asguardians were this charming. They spent many moments together, taking their meals privately and having wonderful sex. It was everything she imagined it would be and more.

Yet something always sat unpleasantly in her mind. Why did he not show affection to her in public? Was it because of an Asguardian custom to not even so much as hold hands in public or was there some other reason? Why did he disappear for many hours at a time, leaving her to roam the streets alone? She wanted to trust him, but she knew the myths about gods all too well. She knew how they liked to behave with mortal woman and she hoped that she was not just another tally in his little black book.

She got her answer, hard, one night after being there for a week. She was in his bedchambers waiting for him to get back from yet another battle. There was a knock on the door and Jane opened it happily, expecting to see her golden god there.

Instead she was met with a gorgeous, raven haired woman. The woman was dressed in plate mail and had muscles that Jane could only dream of having. Even the furious expression upon her face didn't detract from her appearance, if anything the fierceness of her expression on added to her beauty.

"Are you the one called Jane?" she asked, though the question sounded like an accusation.

"Yes. Who are you?" Jane asked innocently.

A large slap fell upon Jane's cheeks so hard that she reeled backwards from the force of the blow. Jane's hands went to her face instinctively as she felt the blow upon her. The other woman advanced upon her, "My name is Sif of Asguard and I am not one to be trifled with."

Jane was confused and answered innocently, "I don't know you, miss. But I assure you I haven't trifled with anything of yours."

"You lie!" Sif yelled, anger etching every line of her face, "I have seen you cavorting about town with my partner Thor! I know you have bedded him even in the very bed that we both share! Do not try to lie to me, slattern!"

"He-what?" Everything went numb for Jane.

Sif grabbed Jane's hair in her strong hands, pulling her face close in a threat, "How dare you disgrace a relationship that has reigned for centuries!" Sif threw Jane's head forward and stood upright, "If you interfere again, you will be sorry." The door slammed behind Sif as she left.

Slowly Jane fell to the ground, sitting there. She wanted to cry, she wanted to feel sad or angry or hurt. Instead all that met her was cold, numbness. This was worse than her worst fears. This wasn't him cheating on her with another woman, this was her being the other woman. With all her calculations that possibility hadn't ever occurred to her. Jane was never the type to cheat with a taken man. She wouldn't have done anything if she had only known. She wanted to explain to Sif that she never knew he was taken, but the woman didn't seem to be in a listening mood. Sif knew she was the "other woman" and all the little insecurities dug into Jane's mind. 

She should have seen this coming. She did see this coming, she just didn't want to believe it. Why else would a god choose a mortal woman like her over another god if not because she was a secret lay he could have? She was an idiot to ever believe that sincere tone of his voice or the look in his eyes he gave her when they were alone. She was an idiot to follow her heart to this land where she knew few and could call none friends. She had given up everything for a man that couldn't even break up with his other girlfriend to be with her.

She had no clue what she would do next and so she sat on the ground, mouth slightly agape and one hand still on her slapped cheek. She sat and waited for the pain, trying numbly to plan out how she would talk to Thor about this.


End file.
